Leonard Simms/Theories
Dharma Initiative/Island Inhabitant *Radzinsky is forced to leave the Island and assumes the name Leonard Simms. *Leonard is the foreman mentioned in Because You Left, who "started clutching his head". This would add evidence that he at one stage worked for the DHARMA Initiative. * Leonard and Sam Toomey may have been responsible for manning the Swan; being naval officers may have been a cover story. This would explain how Leonard knows the Numbers (and passes them on to Hurley). It would also explain their lack of sanity, to a degree. * Leonard worked for the DHARMA Initiative, but one of the experiments went wrong, addling his brains, causing him to be thrown out of the Initiative and into the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. *Is actually one of the first savants used to solve the Valenzetti Equation along with Sam. They were eventually released and Sam lied to his wife about this because they thought the DHARMA succeeded and had nothing to worry about. *He is suffering from Island withdrawal, just like Jack in his flashforwards. *He isn't insane but people locked him in the institute because they thought he was. He told them of what he saw on The Island, like the Monster, the Stations, the Others and The Island itself and they didn't believe a word of it and just supposed him to be crazy. *Simms has been to or close to the Island before he went to the mental institution. The Numbers are his constant. *Simms suffers from the same sickness as Rousseau's team (though they were not apart of it). The Numbers *Possibly heard the transmission from the radio tower. *When Leonard tells Hurley after winning the lottery that he has "opened the box", this is the box which Ben refers to in the man from Tallahassee. :*He was talking about the Hatch, for it was at that point sort of box shaped. :*Leonard's comment could be could be a reference to Pandora's Box. *Since Leonard heard the numbers broadcast while at a listening post in 1988, did he avoid going crazy by never hearing the numbers after the Hydrogen bomb detonated in the alternate time line? * Leonard's mental illness is a parallel to real life made by the creators, he is continually fascinated by the numbers and it seems to have turned him crazy. This is a metaphor for Lost viewers not to concentrate too hard on the little mysteries of the show, as it will never end well. Santa Rosa *Leonard is conspicuously absent in the flash-forward scenes set at the asylum in the season four premiere (Beginning of the End), meaning either the actor wasn't available, or something has happened to his character. He may have died or been released since his first appearance in Hurley's flashback. *Leonard was sent into the Swan station to enter the numbers, possibly the first to do so as 'Radzinsky', he was replaced after going crazy due to the isolation and long term entering of the numbers. He was shipped off the Island after this and replaced and placed in Santa Rosa. :*Dharma covered it up by telling his mother he was in a monitoring station in South Pacific, kind of a half truth. Anagram *His name is possibly an anagram. **Some interesting anagrams for his name; ***Moms Islander. ***Dismal Sermon. ***Lands Memoirs. de:Leonard Simms/Theories es:Leonard Simms/Theories it:Leonard Simms/Theories pt:Leonard Simms/Theories